Mengenalmu
by Yupina Hikari
Summary: Dibalik dinginnya sikap seorang Naruto, terdapat kehangatan yang khusus untuk orang yang mengerti dirinya. Orang yang tak memandangnya sebagai seorang miskin yang berpenampilan cupu.


**Summary : Dibalik dinginnya sikap seorang Naruto, terdapat kehangatan yang khusus untuk orang yang mengerti dirinya. Orang yang tak memandangnya sebagai seorang miskin yang berpenampilan cupu.**

**Warning : AU, agak sedikit OOC,**

**Genre : Angst, hurt/comport**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Bel berbunyi keras, tanda waktu belajar untuk pagi itu telah usai dan memasuki waktu istirahat. Murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas, ada yang menuju lapangan olahraga, sebagian menuju kantin sekolah. Ada pula yang masih sibuk di kelas, membereskan alat tulis mereka yang masih berhamburan di atas meja. Salah satunya Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki, seorang siswa berpenampilan lusuh dengan kacamata besar bertengger di atas hidungnya. Dengan cermat ia memasukkan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas yang tampak lebih lusuh dari pakaiannya. Tas yang sudah menemaninya sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Setelah semua alat tulisnya lengkap, ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kelas, menuju tempat yang biasa ia datangi saat istirahat seperti hari lainnya, perpustakaan.

Beberapa siswa yang melihatnya melemparkan pandangan merendahkan. Pakaiannya yang lusuh sangat kontras dengan keadaan siswa lain yang sebagian besar anak orang kaya. Wajar saja, sekolah ini adalah sekolah terfavorit di kota Konoha. Beruntung, karena nilainya yang tinggi saat ujian SMP, ia mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di SMA favorit ini. Ia meneruskan langkahnya, tak memperdulikan pandangan dan cibiran yang dialamatkan padanya. Ia sudah kebal. Satu tahun lebih sudah ia terima perlakuan seperti itu. Walaupun awalnya sedih juga. Toh, apa salahnya pakai pakaian bekas. Walaupun sedikit kebesaran, yang penting bersih.

Naruto adalah seorang yatim piatu. Ia harus menjalani hidup sebatang kara sejak umur sepuluh tahun. Orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan kereta api saat mereka mau berangkat kerja. Mulai hari yang menyedihkan itu, ia harus memenuhi kebutuhanya sendiri. Jangankan untuk beli pakaian baru, untuk makanan sehari-hari saja sulit. Untuk itu, ia harus menghabiskan waktu yang seharusnya digunakan untuk bermain pada anak seusianya dengan bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah restoran besar sebagai tukang cuci.

Karena sikapnya yang tak acuh itu, ia seringkali dikira bersikap dingin. Walaupun kenyataannya tidak. Ia hanya ingin menjauh dari orang yang hanya bisanya memperolok dirinya karena ia miskin dan penampilannya yang seadanya.

* * *

Hinata berulang kali hilir mudik di depan rak buku. Matanya sudah terlalu lelah untuk membaca judul buku yang entah bagaimana terasa semakin lama semakin kecil. Kepalanya pening.

"Ukh." Tubuhnya mulai condong. Ia menutup mata pasrah, bersiap merasakan kerasnya lantai perpustakaan.

Namun hal itu tak pernah terjadi. yang ada ia merasakan kehangatan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Perlahan, ia membuka mata. Mata lavendernya menatap tepat ke bola mata biru yang ada di balik kacamata yang dipakai orang tersebut. Ia seakan tenggelam dalam lautan biru yang tenang tak berombak.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Suara itu menyadarkannya, mendamparkan dirinya di pantai kenyataan.

"E-eh, aku... aku tidak apa-apa," Katanya dengan nada gugup, sadar ia masih ada dalam dekapan Naruto Uzumaki. Buru-buru ia melepaskan diri.

"Benar? Kelihatannya kau butuh istirahat."

"Ti-tidak. Aku Cuma butuh..." suara perut gadis itu menyela, menyebabkan wajahnya merah. Merah seperti strawberry matang. Ia memang tidak sarapan tadi pagi karena buru-buru berangkat sekolah.

Naruto menarik pelan tubuh gadis mungil itu, mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang ada ruang baca yang tak jauh dari sana. Ia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak berlapis saputangan biru muda. Perlahan ia membuka ikatan saputangan tersebut dan menyerahkan kotak tersebut pada Hinata.

Gadis itu terkejut ketika membuka isinya yang tak lain adalah bekal makan siang miliknya sendiri. Ia menatap tak percaya pada orang yang selama ini mereka kucilkan karena penampilannya yang berbeda jauh dari mereka.

"Makanlah," katanya singkat. "Bisa merepotkan kalau kau sakit."

Hinata agak bingung dengan kata merepotkan yang ia katakan. Merepotkan siapa? Naruto masih menyodorkan kotak makanannya. Ia menggeleng. "Aku harus mencari buku yang dipinta Kurenai sensei."

"Aku yang carikan."

Dengan sigap, ia berdiri dan menuju rak buku terdekat.

Hinata menatap lekat sosok itu. Sosok yang selama ini ia kurang perhatikan walaupun mereka sekelas. Teman-temannya yang lain pun tak pernah berusaha bersosialisasi dengan anak miskin tersebut. Jujur saja, baru kali ini ia mendengar ia bicara selain menjawab pertanyaan guru di kelas. Dan nada bicaranya itu, menyimpan rasa perhatian yang besar.

Ia mengambil roti isi dari dalam kotak tersebut yang sepertinya buatan Naruto sendiri. Ia menggigit sedikit dari roti tersebut lalu mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Enak," gumamnya. Dan tak sampai lima menit, isi kotak itu ludes.

* * *

Hinata merasakan ada yang mengganjal di hatinya setelah keluar dari perpustakaan dengan buku yang ia cari ada dalam dekapannya. Rasa bersalah mendera dirinya. Rasa bersalah karena menghabiskan bekal milik Naruto. Ia akan lebih suka kalau Naruto marah padanya. Bukannya marah karena mendapati isi kotak bekal makan siangnya kosong melompong, ia malah tersenyum padanya.

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya," kata orang itu. Ini tak membantu, hanya menambah rasa bersalah Hinata menjadi dua kali lipat.

Ia juga tak enak hati ketika naruto menyerahkan buku yang ia cari.

"Maaf merepotkan."

"Tak apa, Hinata. Sudah seharusnya kita saling membantu, bukankah kita teman sekelas?"

Lagi-lagi rasa bersalah menghantam dirinya dengan telak. Kata 'kita' dan 'teman sekelas' itu rasanya tak patut ia terima. Bukankah selama ini ia dan teman-temannya tak pernah menganggapnya ada?

Akhir dari semua waktu di sekolah hari itu ia habiskan dengan mencuri pandang pada Naruto yang wajahnya tenggelam di balik buku.

Hinata menatap siswa yang baru saja melewati gerbang sekolah dengan sepeda bututnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Uzumaki. Ia kelihatan tergesa-gesa pulang. Setiap hari ialah yang pertama kali keluar dari gerbang ketika pulang sekolah.

Ia tersenyum kecil seraya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku untuk meraih handphonenya. Saat itulah ia mendapati saputangan biru muda berada dalam saku miliknya. Saputangan milik Naruto. Bergegas ia menaiki Honda Beat putih miliknya, ingin menyusul Naruto.

Di kejauhan ia melihat Naruto membelok ke sebuah rumah. Ia memarkirkan kendaraan miliknya di pinggir jalan. Ia menatap rumah dimana Naruto baru saja masuk kedalamnya. Rumah itu kecil, sangat kecil malah, namun bersih dan asri.

Baru saja ia turun dari kendaraan, Naruto terlihat keluar dari rumah dan mengunci pintu. Ia lagi-lagi mengayuh sepedanya dengan buru-buru, tak menyadari keberadaan Hinata yang masih berada di pinggir jalan.

Entah dapat pikiran dari mana, ia mengikutinya.

* * *

Hinata tak percaya apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Naruto bekerja di restoran milik ibunya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto yang sudah sibuk di depan setumpuk piring yang kotor, Hinata juga masuk lewat pintu belakang. Ia bergegas menuju ruangan ibunya.

"Hinata, tumben kesini?" sapa ibunya yang sedang duduk di mejanya menghitung pemasukan dan pengeluaran bulanan. Ia cantik seperti Hinata namun mempunyai aura dewasa yang kuat.

"Ibu tahu dengan Naruto yang bekerja di sini?" Tanya Hinata langsung.

Ibunya nampak terkejut.

"Kami te... maksudku kami sekelas." Yah, ia tak bisa bilang kami teman sekelas. Ia rasa ia tak pantas mengatakan itu setelah semua yang terjadi.

"Dia anak baik," kata ibu Hinata pelan. "Sangat baik. Dapur lebih ceria sejak ia bekerja di sini. Ia juga suka tersenyum pada semua orang."

"Sudah berapa lama ia bekerja di sini?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Sudah lebih dari enam tahun. Ia bekerja sejak umurnya sepuluh tahun." Raut wajah ibu Hinata nampak sedih.

Hinata terperanjat. Ia tak percaya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan harus bekerja sejak umur sepuluh tahun. "Bukankah itu terlalu muda? Mengapa ibu menerimanya? Apa orang tuanya tak peduli?" entah mengapa, Hinata marah.

Kali ini ibunya yang nampak terkejut. "Ia yatim piatu, sweetheart. Kau tidak tahu? Bukankah kau sekelas dengannya?" perasaan Hinata langsung campur aduk mendengar kenyataan ini. Sebegitu tidak pedulinyakah ia dulu hingga tak tahu hal ini. Ia ragu temannya yang lain tahu masalah ini. Ia tiba-tiba ingin menangis. Ia merasa sangat tidak adil pada Naruto. Ia marah pada temannya yang hanya bisa mengolok. Pada dunia yang begitu kejam. Terlebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau ingin tahu bagaimana ia bisa bekerja di sini?" tanya ibunya. Ia dan ibunya lalu duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Ia mulai bercerita. "Malam itu hujan lebat mengguyur Konoha. Teuchi, koki utama restoran ini menemukannya meringkuk di dekat tempat sampah dalam keadaan menggigil kedinginan dan kelaparan. Ia membawa anak sepuluh tahun itu masuk. Menghangatkannya dan memberikannya makan. Saat itu ibu juga ada di sana."

"Ibu langsung teringat denganmu saat menatapnya. Ia makan dengan bercucuran airmata. Di tengah sedunya ia menceritakan tentang ayah dan ibunya yang baru saja meninggal karena kecelakaan kereta api. Dan ia tak punya keluarga yang lain. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaan ibu saat itu? Memikirkan dirimu jika bernasib seperti dirinya? Ibu memeluknya, seperti ibu memeluk dirimu. Ia menangis semakin keras di pelukan ibu. Mungkin ia teringat ibunya." Ibu Hinata melepaskan kacamatanya dan menyeka sudut matanya. Hinata hanya bisa terpaku dengan airmata mengalir menuruni pipinya. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apalagi ketika ia ditampar dengan kenyataan yang menyakitkan ini.

"Sejak saat itu ibu mempekerjakan dia di sini. Semua orang menyukainya. Ia menganggap semua yang ada di sini adalah keluarganya. Ia juga sering bercerita tentang sekolahnya yang menyenangkan. Ibu bersyukur ia mempunyai teman-teman yang baik."

Syok. Itulah yang ia rasakan. Naruto berbohong agar ibunya tak khawatir dengan keadaannya di sekolah. Apa Naruto tahu ia bekerja dengan ibunya? Apa ia melindungi dirinya agar ibunya tak memarahinya?

Ia mengintip dari balik pintu ruang kerja ibunya. Di sana ia dapat melihat wajah ceria seorang Naruto yang tak pernah ia lihat saat di sekolah. Senyumannya benar-benar hidup. Dan tanpa kacamata bacanya, ia tampak tampan. Tunggu dulu, yang terakhir itu apa benar? 'Apa benar aku berpikir seperti itu,' pikirnya dalam hati. Ia tak tahu. Tapi sejak saat ini, ia akan memandang Naruto dengan sudut yang lain.

"Ibu, Ajari aku memasak."

* * *

"Naruto kun."

Naruto hampir terjengkal dari kursinya mendapati wajah Hinata sangat dekat dengan wajahnya saat ia menurunkan buku yang sedang ia baca. Dan nama panggilan itu juga membuatnya terkejut. Teman-teman yang lain nampak memperhatikan mereka.

"Hi-Hinata? A-ada apa?" tanyanya tergagap.

"Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih untuk bantuanmu saat itu bukan? Lagipula aku berhutang makan siang denganmu," katanya dengan senyum tulus. Ia menyerahkan kotak bekal makan siang yang terbungkus saputangan biru muda. "Terima kasih, Naruto kun." Dan dengan itu, ia mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi Naruto. Setelah ciuman singkat itu, Hinata berlari keluar dengan wajah merah padam, tak memperdulikan bisik-bisik temannya.

Naruto menggosok pelan pipinya. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih memang sebaik ibumu."

* * *

**Baru kali ini nangis saat nulis fict. ****Padahal gak sedih banget kok. –lebay mungkin-. ****Kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati.**

**-Yupina-**

******add my facebook. search aja Yupina Hikari**


End file.
